


Sulla corda

by Nykyo



Series: Klaine (pre "Prima volta") [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Erotico, Introspettivo, M/M, One Shot, Romantico
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-29
Updated: 2013-03-29
Packaged: 2017-12-06 21:05:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/740150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nykyo/pseuds/Nykyo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una nuova carezza – dall’attaccatura dei capelli in su, lungo tutta la nuca – lo fece rabbrividire di nuovo di aspettativa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sulla corda

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: nessuna, se ci sono errori siate pazienti, per quanto io legga e rilegga qualcuno scappa sempre.
> 
>  
> 
> Note:
> 
> Questo racconto è il seguito di "Sì" (ma può essere comunque letto anche senza il precedente) ed è una vecchia ff scritta prima della 3x05, quindi racconta una versione di come Blaine e Kurt hanno il loro secondo approccio con il sesso in un modo che nel frattempo è diventato AU. Ma pazienza, ormai era scritta, spero che sia comunque una buona lettura.
> 
> PS: Se leggendolo vi venisse da pensare che il mio Blaine ha un kink per i capezzoli e che il mio Kurt ce l'ha per i ricci non potrei darvi torto ;D

**Sulla corda.**

Ecco, stava anche iniziando a tuonare.  
Blaine rabbrividì e accelerò ulteriormente il passo, mentre la pioggia cominciava a tambureggiare ancora più forte sui tetti delle case e delle auto, sui marciapiedi e sull'asfalto bagnato.  
L'idea di farsi dare un passaggio da sua madre fino a Lima anziché usare la sua macchina gli era sembrata ottima, ma solo finché il sole l'aveva fatta ancora da padrone. Ora, invece, diluviava e lui era già fradicio fino al midollo.  
Iniziava a sentirsi come il proverbiale pulcino inzuppato.  
Certo non si era pentito di essere passato dal centro per fare una certa commissione, però non era previsto che sulla via di casa Hummel lo sorprendesse un acquazzone in piena regola.  
Pioveva così forte che non avrebbe avuto senso neppure tentare di ripararsi un po' usando la giacca come un mantello improvvisato.  
No, non se l'era aspettato. Specialmente non quando la giornata era stata calda e serena fino a meno di mezz'ora prima.  
Be', il caldo stava diventando un ricordo, le sue scarpe erano rovinate in modo irrecuperabile, aveva i vestiti da strizzare e i suoi capelli erano un vero disastro d'acqua piovana e gel. Spettinati, appiccicosi e inguardabili.  
Gli restava un'unica consolazione: altri tre metri e sarebbe stato al caldo e all'asciutto.  
Avrebbe almeno voluto dire a se stesso che non stava correndo per coprire quella breve distanza - i gentiluomini camminano ma non corrono mai - però sarebbe stata una bugia in piena regola.  
Indugiò solo quando si ritrovò davanti il portone.  
Davvero voleva presentarsi a Kurt ridotto in quello stato pietoso? Non era poi troppo sicuro che stessero insieme da abbastanza tempo per potersi permettere di gettare alle ortiche la propria immagine, se così la si poteva chiamare, suonando il campanello del suo ragazzo per poi farsi ritrovare a gocciolare sullo zerbino con un gatto randagio caduto in un tombino e riemerso a fatica con il pelo tutto arruffato.  
D'altro canto iniziava a venirgli la pelle d'oca, si trattava di un emergenza e, se Kurt nell'aprire si fosse astenuto dal fissarlo come se volesse spedirlo in un canile, lui in cambio l'avrebbe amato in eterno. L'avrebbe amato alla follia e si sarebbe risparmiato un orribile raffreddore e una bronchite che avrebbero messo in ginocchio le sue corde vocali per un bel pezzo.  
Premette il pulsante del campanello pregando di non sembrare troppo patetico e randagio e, nonostante tutto, provò un moto di sollievo quando sentì il rumore della serratura che si apriva.  
Sforzandosi un po' sorrise a Kurt che stava emergendo da dietro l'anta del portone. In effetti, cercò di tirar fuori un sorriso che non fosse troppo supplichevole, uno anche più brillante del solito, uno che dicesse: «Sì, lo so, sono un vero disastro e ho i capelli che sembrano alghe appena pescate, ma, ehi, tesoro, è sempre bellissimo vederti!»  
Kurt spalancò gli occhi e lo tirò dentro per un braccio - lui e il suo sorriso brillante - senza nemmeno dire «Ciao».  
Il gesto lo catapultò dentro casa, finalmente all'asciutto, anche se non potè fare a meno di sentirsi un po' mortificato per il modo in cui stava sgocciolando sul pavimento in legno chiaro e liscio.  
«Blaine!» Lo squillo nella voce di Kurt lo distrasse dalle sue preoccupazioni per il parquet. «Oh... perché non hai chiamato perché passassi a prenderti, se non avevi un ombrello?»  
Lui provò a farfugliare una spiegazione, visto che gli era stata richiesta, ma non potè dire che Kurt lo stesse davvero ascoltando. Non aveva neppure finito di dirgli che non ce n'era stato il tempo e lui e Kurt avevano già imboccato le scale diretti al piano di sopra.  
Perfetto! Così avrebbe potuto sgocciolargli proprio tutta casa.  
Che lo volesse o no, comunque, venne trascinato fino in bagno e non potè che sentirsi grato quando si accorse delle intenzioni di Kurt.  
«Togliti quella giacca. Ti prendo un asciugamano.»  
Blaine annuì e si sfilò la giacca bagnata con vero piacere. La ripiegò appoggiandola al bordo della vasca e si chiese se il velluto si sarebbe mai ripreso una volta lavato e asciugato.  
Decise che per il momento non voleva pensarci. Mentre Kurt frugava nei meandri dell'armadio della biancheria da bagno si concesse un'occhiata nello specchio e scosse il capo per niente soddisfatto di quel che stava osservando.  
Aprire il rubinetto dell'acqua calda e ficcare la testa sotto il getto del lavandino gli venne del tutto spontaneo. Non doveva neppure preoccuparsi di bagnare la camicia, tanto era già del tutto inzuppata.  
Quando riemerse un attimo dopo, ancora più grondante di prima, Kurt lo fissava con aria preoccupata e perplessa.  
Blaine pensò: «Lo amo!», ma convenne anche con se stesso che il mondo intero era un posto già meno buio e desolato ora che non era più costretto a sentirsi come se gli avessero versato in testa un intero barattolo di colla.  
Adorava il gel, ma la gelatina bagnata sui capelli era come... come un pesce gelato appoggiato all'improvviso sulla pelle nuda della schiena: un vero schifo!  
E nessuno aveva voglia di farsi appoggiare un pesce gelato sulla schiena davanti al proprio fidanzato. A parte il fatto che, ora che ci rifletteva, forse quella metafora non era esattamente...  
Be', in ogni caso non gli dispiaceva per nulla di essersi liberato della sensazione appiccicosa del gel bagnato, anche se non aveva potuto farlo con un vero sciampo.  
Chiedere di farsi una doccia gli pareva fuori luogo. Insomma, non sapeva nemmeno se erano soli in casa.  
L'ondata dei suoi pensieri, comunque, fu spazzata via da Kurt che gli avvolgeva la testa e il viso nella spugna tiepida dell'asciugamano pulito.  
Per un istante non vide più nulla, tranne il bianco abbacinante e soffice che lo circondava da ogni lato, poi Kurt gli liberò il viso e iniziò a sfregargli con gentile fermezza i capelli, per asciugarli almeno un poco.  
Blaine sì sentì di nuovo un po' felino, ma in un modo del tutto diverso da prima. Ad un tratto non si sarebbe stupito di ritrovarsi a fare le fusa.  
Ogni tanto scopriva che esisteva qualcosa in particolare che adorava se era Kurt a farla. Bene, aveva appena aggiunto una voce all'elenco.  
E lo amava. Oh, sì! Non c'era stato neppure un accenno di sguardo da "canile", o di «Cielo, cos'è quel banco di alghe marce che hai in testa!» Come poteva non amarlo?  
Magari, semmai, avrebbe potuto togliergli l'asciugamano e asciugarsi lui stesso, per non dargli un disturbo, ma la verità era che in quel momento sarebbe stato disposto a uscire di nuovo sotto la pioggia almeno una decina di volte, se quello era il trattamento che Kurt intendeva riservargli ogni volta che lui scordava l'ombrello.  
Lasciò che Kurt continuasse e gli sorrise, ma finalmente senza sforzo e di tutto cuore.  
Forse il suo sorriso fu perfino troppo ampio, perché Kurt smise di cercare di asciugargli i capelli e gli avvolse la salvietta ormai umida intorno alle spalle.  
Si fissarono per un istante e poi Blaine sentì le dita di Kurt che gli sfioravano una tempia.  
Sbatté le palpebre, rimanendo occhi negli occhi con lui, e all'improvviso rabbrividì appena, ma non per il freddo.  
Kurt aveva cominciato a giocherellare piano con uno dei suoi boccoli. Lo aveva preso tra i polpastrelli di indice e pollice, lo stava srotolando piano come se fosse stato una piccola molla nera lucida e bagnata, e nel farlo gli stava sfiorando il viso con un polso.  
Blaine prese un lungo respiro e, senza accorgersene, si umettò le labbra con la punta della lingua.  
Kurt gli affondò una mano tra i capelli, e lo fece con lentezza, aprendo le dita, sospingendo verso l'alto un'ondata di ricci ribelli e ancora pesanti d'acqua tiepida.  
Quando le mani divennero due, lui non poté fare a meno di inclinare un po' il collo prima di lato e poi all'indietro, godendosi la sensazione inattesa di quella lunga carezza prolungata.  
L'asciugamano gli scivolò giù dalle spalle e cadde nel lavello, ma Blaine non se ne curò affatto.  
Kurt aveva il viso così vicino al suo che avrebbe potuto baciarlo da un momento all'altro.  
Pensarci e mordersi un labbro per trattenersi fu tutt'uno. Voleva baciarlo, certo, ma se invece fosse stato Kurt a iniziare sarebbe stato perfetto.  
Una nuova carezza - dall'attaccatura dei capelli in su, lungo tutta la nuca - lo fece rabbrividire di nuovo di aspettativa.  
Chiuse gli occhi e quasi si scordò di avere ancora i vestiti in uno stato pietoso.  
Le labbra di Kurt lo raggiunsero solo per un istante, calde e troppo lievi.  
Anziché seguire l'impulso e stringere Kurt costringendolo ad un nuovo bacio, Blaine si aggrappò al bordo del lavello e lasciò che un altro dei suoi boccoli fosse spettinato.  
Kurt se lo avvolse intorno a un dito, tirò appena e poi lo lasciò andare, ma solo per tornare a usare entrambe le mani.  
Le fece scorrere vicine alle tempie di Blaine, allargò ancora una volta le dita a ventaglio e poi le richiuse e tirò, con decisione ma senza dolore, costringendolo ad avvicinarsi.  
Blaine sospirò, sentendo le sue labbra che gli sfioravano appena la bocca, senza toccarla.  
Kurt approfittò del varco tra un respiro e l'altro per farsi avanti, prima solo i denti, poi la punta della lingua e solo alla fine, mentre lui quasi ansimava, un bacio vero.  
Fu un bacio lento e delicato, almeno al principio, e poi diventò qualcosa che convinse Blaine del fatto che dovevano essere soli in casa.  
Non poteva essere altrimenti perché l'ultima volta che aveva guardato verso la porta l'aveva vista spalancata, e Kurt non era il tipo che l'avrebbe baciato fino a levargli il fiato se ci fosse stato il rischio che suo padre o Carole facessero capolino dal corridoio da un momento all'altro.  
Forse avrebbe potuto fare eccezione per Finn, perché a volte sembrava divertirsi a metterlo un po' in imbarazzo, ma - wow - lo stava praticamente schiacciando contro il lavabo e non era mai stato così deliziosamente prepotente quando c'era il pericolo che qualcuno potesse vederli.  
Per quel che riguardava lui non sarebbe riuscito a sottrarsi neanche se avessero avuto un pubblico. Non mentre Kurt si ostinava ad accarezzargli i capelli o ad afferrare di tanto in tanto una manciata di ciocche bagnate e tirare in quella maniera possessiva e per niente dolorosa.  
Si poteva perfino contemplare un'intera esistenza senza gel se era quello il premio. Gli pareva uno scambio vantaggioso. Avrebbe potuto rinunciare senza grandi rimpianti alla sicurezza di una tenuta impeccabile e rassegnarsi al fatto di non poter mai domare del tutto i propri ricci se Kurt avesse promesso di giocarci ogni volta in quel modo e di baciarlo sempre così mentre lo faceva.  
Era una sensazione talmente piacevole che Blaine avrebbe potuto abituarcisi fino alla vera e propria assuefazione.  
Il bacio prometteva di diventare ancora più profondo ed era già tutto fin troppo eccitante per un pomeriggio iniziato con un acquazzone improvviso e con la sensazione sgradevolissima di essere diventato una spugna.  
Blaine si concesse un mugolio soddisfatto direttamente sulla bocca di Kurt e quasi sorrise mentre le sue labbra venivano sottoposte ad un piccolo morso umido e stuzzicante.  
Strinse le braccia intorno alla vita di Kurt e si dimenticò del tutto di avere ancora addosso una camicia bagnata e pantaloni in condizioni poi non tanto migliori.  
Fu Kurt a ricordarsene all'improvviso. Smise di baciarlo, e fece un passo indietro.  
Per un attimo rimasero comunque legati: le mani di Blaine che rifiutavano di staccarsi dai suoi fianchi e la punta delle dita di Kurt che ancora tratteneva uno dei suoi riccioli.  
Mentre lui ancora esitava a lasciarlo andare, Kurt inspirò, stringendo inconsapevolmente le labbra, e lasciò ricadere la mano.  
Si sottrasse una volta per tutte al suo abbraccio, e Blaine si chiese se per un istante non fosse quasi arrossito.  
«Non puoi restare con quei vestiti bagnati.»  
Al pensiero di toglierseli fu lui ad arrossire, ma Kurt non parve farci caso.  
Lo prese di nuovo per mano e ricominciò a trascinarselo dietro.  
Stava diventando quasi un vizio ma Blaine non ebbe modo di obbiettare.  
Lo seguì in camera sua e fu sospinto verso il tavolo da toeletta.  
«Dammi la camicia, la metto nell'asciugatrice. Ti presto qualcosa di mio nel frattempo.»  
Lo disse con decisione tale che lui non provò nemmeno ad aprire bocca per opporsi. In fondo Kurt era intento a cercare nei cassetti e gli voltava le spalle, e poi non era come se gli avesse appena domandato di spogliarsi per un motivo che aveva a che fare con il sesso. Si trattava solo di un'emergenza.  
Il tempo di sfilarsi di dosso la camicia e indossare la maglia che sicuramente Kurt gli avrebbe offerto, magari senza mai voltarsi dalla sua parte, e sarebbe tornato tutto a posto. In fondo i suoi chinos blu non erano poi così bagnati e non aveva bisogno di togliere anche quelli.  
Iniziò a sbottonare svelto i piccoli bottoncini in madreperla grigia e si chiese se non fosse il caso di liberarsi anche delle scarpe.  
A volte lui e Kurt rimanevano scalzi quando volevano starsene distesi sul letto a sfogliare Vogue, ad ascoltare un po' di musica e chiacchierare, o anche solo a godersi la reciproca vicinanza.  
Blaine decise che, sì, le scarpe potevano essere eliminate e, mentre continuava ad armeggiare con i bottoni della camicia, se le tolse rapidamente, lieto di non avere più i piedi rinchiusi dentro un paio di mocassini umidicci e gelati.  
«Pensi che questa possa andare...»  
Kurt non finì la frase. Si era appena girato verso di lui e teneva tra le mani una maglia a righe orizzontali bianche e blu dalle maniche lunghissime.  
Il suo sguardo fece arrossire Blaine ancora una volta. Ad un tratto era fin troppo conscio di essere quasi a torso nudo e del fatto che era la prima volta che gli succedeva davvero di esserlo davanti a Kurt.  
C'erano state occasioni - e neanche tantissime a dire il vero - in cui Kurt aveva lasciato scivolare le mani sotto la stoffa di una delle sue camicie o t-shirt e l'aveva accarezzato, mandandogli il sangue al cervello, ma non era mai successo prima che la sua pelle potesse dirsi effettivamente nuda ed esposta allo sguardo.  
Indeciso tra la tentazione di afferrare la maglia che gli veniva porta e farsene schermo e l'idea di riabbottonare la sua povera camicia fradicia, Blaine rimase immobile per un istante.  
Alla fine, senza pensare, le sue dita corsero al primo bottone per cercare di rinfilarlo nella giusta asola o, se non altro, in una a caso che gli consentisse di cominciare a coprirsi un po'.  
«A... aspetta!» Il trillo della voce di Kurt si era ridotto a qualcosa di molto roco sull'ultima sillaba e Blaine ebbe modo di notare che non era il solo ad avere le guance in fiamme.  
Malgrado l'imbarazzo evidente, però, Kurt non smetteva di fissarlo e, per quanto le sue dita stessero tormentando nervose la stoffa di una povera maglia innocente, aveva appena mosso un paio di passi verso di lui.  
Blaine provò a deglutire e si sforzò di ricambiare lo sguardo.  
Lasciò ricadere le braccia lungo i fianchi e rimase immobile e in attesa, con la camicia in parte appiccicata sulla pelle e in parte aperta sul petto e la sensazione di essere stato un vero idiota se mai aveva creduto che lasciarsi andare fosse difficile o imbarazzante sempre e solo per Kurt.  
D'altro canto, però, il pensiero che Kurt potesse aver voglia di guardarlo in quel modo lo fece rabbrividire del tutto indipendentemente dal freddo.  
Respirando piano osservò Kurt che allungava un braccio per depositare la maglia a righe sul letto e poi socchiuse gli occhi quando se lo ritrovò di nuovo davanti come in bagno. Fin troppo vicino e con una mano sollevata ad allontanargli un ciuffo ancora umido dalla fronte.  
Lui si morse un labbro e premette una guancia contro il palmo della mano che era appena scesa ad accarezzarlo.  
Kurt lo baciò di nuovo e, tutto d'un tratto, lo afferrò per il colletto della camicia, in un modo così impetuoso da farlo quasi sussultare.  
Quando il bacio si interruppe si immobilizzarono per un lungo attimo, fronte contro fronte.  
Blaine trattenne il fiato. Kurt aveva iniziato a spogliarlo.  
Non riusciva quasi a crederci, ma lasciò che lo liberasse dalla camicia umida e non fece neppure caso a quale fine le fosse stata riservata.  
Forse giaceva come uno straccio informe sul pavimento, o forse era stata fatta cadere sullo sgabello della toeletta dietro di lui. Per quel che gli importava, anche se era di Ralph Lauren, avrebbe potuto anche finire dentro un inceneritore.  
Kurt l'aveva appena denudato! Be', quasi anche se non del tutto.  
E in quel momento, per di più, stava segnando il contorno delle sue spalle nude con le dita.  
Il tocco era un po' incerto e tremolante ma era sulla sua pelle ed era sufficiente a farlo sentire a dir poco elettrizzato.  
Dal canto suo lui non osava muovere un muscolo. Se anche un solo gesto avesse spezzato l'alchimia del momento non se lo sarebbe mai perdonato.  
Aveva voglia di toccare le braccia di Kurt, anche se erano nascoste sotto il solito strato di stoffa, e desiderava sentire le sue mani che continuavano ad accarezzarlo.  
Avrebbe volentieri ricominciato anche a baciarlo, ma non riusciva a decedersi perché temeva che se avesse sollevato anche solo lo sguardo Kurt si sarebbe tirato indietro di nuovo, come poco prima in bagno.  
Sarebbe stato difficilissimo da accettare in quel frangente, proprio mentre avevano appena fatto un altro piccolo passo avanti.  
Chiuse gli occhi e provò a non pensare.  
Come per premiarlo, Kurt fece scivolare entrambe le mani sulla sporgenza delle sue clavicole, e poi giù di lato verso i fianchi, forse troppo in fretta, ma in maniera comunque deliberata.  
Blaine trattenne l'ennesimo sospiro e cercò di non irrigidirsi, anche se era davvero difficile non tendersi sotto il calore leggero di quel tocco e non ricordare a se stesso che Kurt lo stava guardando mentre lo accarezzava e che per la prima volta poteva vedere il suo torace nudo.  
Lui avrebbe dato qualunque cosa pur di poter fare altrettanto.  
Le labbra di Kurt dischiusero le sue quando meno se l'aspettava. Dovette lasciar andare il respiro che aveva trattenuto e stringere i pugni per resistere alla tentazione di allacciarlo per la vita e poi fargli scorrere le mani sulla schiena.  
Voleva premerglisi addosso, ma desiderava anche scoprire fino a che punto Kurt era disposto a spingersi.  
Si sentì afferrare per la nuca, avvertì il tocco di dita agitate che gli scompigliavano di nuovo i capelli e poi il tepore di un palmo aperto che gli premeva contro gli addominali.  
Mordicchiò le labbra di Kurt, per impedirsi di mugolare, e pensò che era bellissimo poterlo sentire anche in quel modo.  
Una carezza gli risalì il petto e lo fece rabbrividire di desiderio.  
«Stai... prenderai freddo...» Il tono di Kurt era di nuovo roco e la sua voce suonava affannata.  
Blaine si accorse che tentennava. Aveva parlato direttamente sulle sue labbra, interrompendo il bacio ma continuando ad appoggiare il viso contro il suo e se stava pensando di smettere era evidente che non riusciva a decidersi a farlo.  
Lui, in ogni caso, non intendeva permetterglielo.  
Il primo istinto fu quello di afferrarlo per un braccio e stringere perché capisse che non l'avrebbe mai lasciato andare proprio sul più bello ma, quando le sue dita si chiusero davvero intorno al polso di Kurt, lo fecero con delicatezza, in una maniera che più che la sua fermezza mostrava tutto il suo bisogno.  
«Sto bene» gli soffiò sul una gota, sfregando appena il viso contro il suo.  
La foga con cui Kurt, a quel punto, lo baciò ancora lo lasciò confuso e spezzò la presa con il quale l'aveva trattenuto.  
Kurt riemerse dal bacio un attimo dopo, con il fiato corto quanto il suo.  
Blaine rabbrividì di nuovo. Una piccola carezza in punta di dita aveva appena percorso un lato del suo torace.  
I polpastrelli di Kurt gli erano parsi solo tiepidi ma quando si fermarono a tormentare uno dei suoi capezzoli Blaine singhiozzò e pensò che era come se fossero roventi.  
Era una cosa che lo faceva impazzire. Kurt lo sapeva, a quanto pareva, perché al momento stava giocherellando - ora con entrambe le mani - con una delle parti più sensibili del suo corpo e lo faceva con una lentezza che aveva poco di inconscio e involontario.  
Blaine singhiozzò. Ogni singolo tocco era una minuscola scossa che comandava alla sua spina dorsale di inarcarsi all'indietro.  
Arretrò, senza neppure accorgersi che lo stava facendo, e lo sgabello alle sue spalle rischiò di rovesciarsi. Rimase incastrato un po' di sbieco sotto la toeletta e Blaine fu grato del poco spazio che era riuscito a conquistare.  
Aveva di nuovo bisogno di aggrapparsi a qualcosa e il bordo del mobile dietro di lui gli sembrava un enorme ancora di salvezza.  
Davvero stava succedendo? Sul serio Kurt non intendeva smettere di farlo ammattire in quel modo?  
Pregò che lo facesse, non voleva che quella piccola, eccitante tortura finisse, voleva solo che andasse avanti all'infinito, anche se ad ogni nuova sollecitazione non erano solo i suoi capezzoli a diventare sempre più duri e sensibili.  
Smise di trattenersi e iniziò ad ansimare davvero, mentre le dita di Kurt continuavano a sfregare, tirare e poi sfiorare appena.  
Non riusciva più a sentire nient'altro. Né il parquet tiepido sotto i piedi nudi, né il bordo spigoloso della toeletta che gli stava segnando i palmi delle mani, e nemmeno l'aria della stanza sulla pelle.  
Tutto era ridotto al tatto che lo stava facendo sovreccitare sempre di più.  
Un angolino del suo cervello conservava la consapevolezza del fatto che mentre lui gemeva in quel modo, e si mordeva le labbra tra un singhiozzo e l'altro, Kurt lo stava ancora guardando e poteva vederlo senza alcun filtro.  
Poteva vedere anche più del solito quanto lui lo desiderava e quanto tutto il suo corpo fosse scosso da ogni suo tocco.  
«Kurt...» Lo invocò anziché tentare di sottrarsi o di nascondere la necessità disperata che aveva di lasciarsi andare e che le carezze continuassero.  
Non si aspettava più che Kurt smettesse di punto in bianco, aveva bisogno di credere che rivelargli tutto il proprio desiderio non l'avrebbe spaventato e reso sfuggente.  
Stavano imparando con lentezza a conoscere i rispettivi corpi e le voglie che potevano farli vibrare, ma per quel che lo riguardava Blaine si sentiva sempre un po' in bilico, come su una lunghissima fune tesa nel vuoto, a rischio di cadere da un momento all'altro. Solo che aveva la spiacevolissima sensazione che se avesse perso l'equilibrio e fosse finito giù a capofitto quello che avrebbe sofferto di più, almeno sul momento, sarebbe stato Kurt e non lui.  
Ecco, era come se su quel filo camminassero in due e un suo movimento maldestro potesse far precipitare Kurt sotto i suoi occhi.  
Accadeva solo riguardo al sesso, perché riguardo a qualunque altro aspetto poche cose gli davano un senso di sicurezza pari alla vicinanza di Kurt, però, non si poteva negare che accadesse.  
Adesso, all'improvviso, si sentiva come se non ci fosse più alcun pericolo di cadere o come se, per lo meno, valesse la pena di rischiare. Come se un'eventuale caduta potesse spezzare solo lui, una volta tanto.  
«Kurt» ripeté, chiamandolo con ancora più enfasi.  
Quel che ottenne lo fece sentire eccitato e sconvolto più di quanto fosse mai stato in vita sua.  
Kurt smise di toccarlo, proprio come aveva temuto, ma solo per allungare le braccia dietro di lui.  
Gli si spinse addosso, gli morse un labbro e affondò con i fianchi e con la lingua, mentre lui spalancava la bocca per lo stupore.  
I vasetti, i barattoli e qualunque altro oggetto che, fino ad un attimo prima, era stato ordinatamente disposto sulla toeletta caddero giù di lato quando le mani di Kurt spazzarono con forza il ripiano per liberarlo da ogni ingombro.  
A Blaine il rumore sembrò assordante - non c'era cosa che Kurt amasse più dell'ordine, ed era più che mai meticoloso riguardo ai propri oggetti personali, specie quelli per la cura del corpo o del viso - almeno sino a quando non si sentì afferrare per i fianchi e sollevare come se fosse stato lui quello più esile e delicato. A quel punto il battito del suo cuore superò di intensità qualunque altro suono nella stanza.  
Incapace di raccapezzarsi, si ritrovò praticamente seduto sul ripiano, con le spalle nude premute contro la superficie fredda e liscia della specchiera e il corpo di Kurt, più che mai caldo al confronto, incuneato tra le gambe aperte.  
Non riusciva a convincersi che fosse vero, ma non ebbe il tempo di riprendersi dallo stupore. Kurt spinse di nuovo i fianchi contro i suoi e cominciò a baciargli l'incavo del collo.  
Blaine gli infilò le mani tra i capelli, con veemenza, proprio come Kurt aveva fatto con lui in bagno, e mugolò un invocazione incomprensibile, spingendolo un po' più verso il basso.  
Se esisteva un abisso sotto la fune nel quale alla fine sarebbe precipitato pazienza, in ogni caso non sarebbe comunque stato profondo quanto quello del desiderio nel quale lui stava già cadendo a capofitto, un bacio dopo l'altro.  
Il contrasto tra la morbidezza delle labbra di Kurt e il modo deciso in cui a tratti stava usando i denti era fantastico e lo faceva sentire ancora più affamato.  
Ci fu un momento in cui Blaine si accorse che stava di nuovo aspettando uno specifico gesto e rendersene conto fu come ricevere una ulteriore scossa.  
Cercò di non pensarci e di concentrarsi sul modo in cui Kurt stava mordicchiando una delle sue clavicole, ma quando ai baci si aggiunsero una serie di carezze, lungo la schiena, il petto e i fianchi, fece davvero fatica a trattenersi dal pregare.  
Sarebbe stato così facile, un altro passo lungo la corda tesa e forse non sarebbe nemmeno caduto.  
Kurt parve leggergli nel cervello. Gli percorse la spina dorsale con un rapido tocco deciso che gli fece sporgere un po' il torace in avanti, poi si chinò e con la bocca chiusa premette su uno dei suoi capezzoli ancora inturgiditi.  
Blaine strinse i suoi capelli tra le dita e si premette il suo viso sul petto.  
Gemette, ma non riuscì a chiamarlo di nuovo per nome. Kurt aveva appena dischiuso le labbra.  
La stretta priva di dolore dei denti, un attimo dopo, fu così intensa da far sì che il suo uccello scattasse con forza contro la stoffa degli slip e dei pantaloni.  
Ma fu il primo tocco della punta della lingua che costrinse Blaine a inarcare la schiena con così tanta veemenza da andare a sbattere con la nuca contro la specchiera.  
Singhiozzò senza avere la minima speranza di riuscire a trattenersi, e il sangue cominciò a ronzargli nelle orecchie. Lo sentiva pulsare più svelto sulle tempie, sui polsi, perfino lungo la gola e poi scendere a precipizio a congestionare l'inguine e a rendere la sua erezione sensibile tanto quanto i suoi capezzoli troppo eccitati.  
Perfino le cuciture della biancheria e dei pantaloni avevano iniziato a torturarlo ad ogni movimento.  
Per un istante gli parve di essere ritornato a quel momento della sua esistenza, non troppi anni prima, in cui aveva scoperto cos'era il piacere.  
Oh, certo, poteva fare il disinvolto quanto voleva quando parlava di sesso con Kurt, ma nemmeno lui all'inizio era stato così a suo agio e sicuro di sé da risolvere le proprie curiosità aprendo come prima cosa un sito porno o digitando "sesso gay" sulla pagina di ricerca di Google.  
Le prime volte in cui si era sentito eccitato era stato ancora abbastanza confuso, ingenuo e ignorante, anche in senso teorico, da non sapere nemmeno cosa avrebbe dovuto fare del suo stesso corpo.  
E la prima volta in cui si era accarezzato, prima di decidersi a toccarsi direttamente, aveva passato una buona mezz'ora a stringere i denti e impazzire, mentre i suoi fianchi affondavano con un ritmo ancora del tutto incerto in un cuscino.  
Ad occhi chiusi aveva tardato ad arrendersi a se stesso e, quando alla fine si era lasciato andare, più d'istinto che con la consapevolezza di quel che stava facendo, era stato solo perché non ce la faceva davvero più. Era arrivato al punto in cui perfino lo sfregare del lino un po' ruvido sulla pelle lo stava facendo diventare pazzo.  
Adesso il poco che ancora aveva indosso gli stava facendo un effetto del tutto identico. Ed era di gran lunga più facile resistere a se stesso che cercare di non singhiozzare troppo forte mentre Kurt continuava ad accarezzargli schiena e fianchi, e si ostinava a succhiargli i capezzoli come se volesse fargli perdere i sensi per il piacere.  
Qualunque cosa potesse succedere, a meno che la casa non fosse andata in fiamme, lui avrebbe concesso a Kurt tutto quel che voleva.  
Gli premette le mani sulle spalle e cercò di non stringere troppo anche se un altro piccolo morso, subito lenito con un tocco della lingua, l'aveva fatto di nuovo tremare.  
Le sue dita si infilarono oltre l'orlo dello scollo della maglia senza che riuscisse in nessun modo a controllarle.  
Kurt indossava spesso maglioni o t-shirt di quel tipo, con la scollatura che lasciava scoperto il collo e faceva indovinare l'inizio della curva delle spalle pur senza mostrare quasi niente, o poco più che l'attaccatura delle clavicole.  
Era impossibile non desiderare di vagare con la punta delle dita lungo quel leggero confine di cotone.  
Accarezzargli anche la nuca era altrettanto piacevole e Blaine l'avrebbe fatto con misurata lentezza se non avesse dovuto cercare di continuo un appiglio, fra i capelli o nel collo stesso di Kurt, per non crollare del tutto e supplicarlo di... di fargli qualunque cosa.  
«... Kurt...» Il suono sgorgò da solo dalla sua gola. Aveva la sensazione che tra un attimo sarebbe esploso. «Ah... Kurt...»  
Non sapeva nemmeno perché aveva ripreso a invocarlo e in cosa sperava con esattezza, ma sentiva di dover chiamare il suo nome, per quanto fosse difficile, tra un gemito e l'altro.  
Kurt sollevò la testa e lui sentì le guance che andavano a fuoco, ora che erano di nuovo occhi negli occhi.  
Rabbrividì, anche per il freddo perché i suoi capezzoli non erano più riscaldati dalla bocca di Kurt.  
Si rese conto che doveva sembrare davvero sottosopra e gli parve che la corda oscillasse vertiginosamente sotto i suoi piedi, facendo dondolare lui e Kurt su in alto, sospesi ancora una volta nel vuoto.  
Poteva restare immobile o tentare un nuovo passo avanti, pregando di essere un acrobata migliore di quel che riteneva di essere.  
Allungò le mani, le appoggiò sui fianchi di Kurt e, con tutta la fermezza che gli era possibile, le lasciò scorrere verso l'alto, cercando la pelle sotto la stoffa, e sollevando la maglia al suo passaggio.  
Lo attirò ancora di più verso di sé, sforzandosi di sostenere il suo sguardo, e in silenzio lo supplicò di non avere paura, perché per nessun motivo al mondo l'avrebbe mai lasciato cadere.  
Kurt si lasciò baciare e non fermò le sue carezze.  
Aveva la pelle così liscia e perfetta che a Blaine parve la cosa più bella che avesse mai toccato.  
Prese fiato prima di osare tanto da ricambiare le sue carezze fino in fondo. Inspirò, trattenne il fiato nei polmoni, proprio come se fosse stato sul punto di tuffarsi, e sfregò le punte di entrambi gli indici sui capezzoli già tesi.  
Butto fuori l'aria solo quando sentì Kurt emettere un mugolio di eccitazione.  
Significava che poteva andare avanti, giusto? Decise di sì e gli posò un bacio anche troppo leggero sull'attaccatura di un orecchio, ma non smise di toccarlo e di fargli scorrere le mani sul petto.  
Il collo di Kurt era così appetibile che seguirne la linea aggraziata con la punta della lingua fu naturale e davvero appagante.  
Nel farlo Blaine si chiese come sarebbe stato se in quel momento la pelle di Kurt fosse stata accaldata e un po' sudata dopo un orgasmo.  
Il pensiero spense almeno un centinaio dei suoi neuroni e lo fece diventare più frenetico. Pazienza se sotto i suoi piedi la fune oscillava sempre più forte.  
Si perse così tanto nelle sensazioni che stava provando che, al principio, non si rese nemmeno conto che Kurt aveva iniziato a sfilarsi di dosso la maglia.  
Se ne accorse solo quando lo sentì arretrare il tanto da avere lo spazio per finire di toglierla.  
Rimase inebetito a fissare il movimento svelto con cui le braccia di Kurt, incrociandosi per un istante, salivano a sollevare la stoffa.  
Sotto i suoi occhi emerse la pelle bianca e liscia che anche solo al tatto l'aveva sempre fatto impazzire.  
Era lì, e lui poteva finalmente guardare, poteva allungare una mano e toccare, avrebbe potuto premere il viso su quell'epidermide liscissima e inspirarne il profumo.  
Avrebbe potuto baciare, mordere, leccare. Ma non riusciva a muovere un dito.  
Lui era davvero lì e Kurt - che al momento stava scuotendo la testa per ravviarsi i capelli mentre finiva di sfilare le braccia dalle maniche - era davanti a lui a torso nudo. Con il collo, le braccia, l'intero torace e perfino l'attaccatura dei fianchi del tutto scoperta.  
Blaine sbatté le palpebre. Doveva sembrare una stupida civetta abbagliata dai fari di un'auto, ma... be', abbagliato era un dannato eufemismo!  
Kurt era semplicemente bellissimo.  
Lui non riusciva a pensare che quello.  
Era un'idea che non sarebbe riuscito a formulare a parole tanto veniva dal profondo di ogni singola fibra del suo corpo e del suo cervello.  
Kurt era perfetto! Lo era per lui, almeno.  
Ed era lì e lo fissava - con tanta di quella pelle esposta allo sguardo che gli occhi di Blaine non sapevano neppure da dove iniziare - con la testa un po' inclinata da un lato e un espressione indecifrabile sul viso.  
Blaine si rendeva conto che avrebbe dovuto fare qualcosa, prima che un dondolio di troppo li buttasse entrambi giù dalla fune.  
Non poteva restarsene pietrificato come un idiota e lasciare che magari Kurt avesse il tempo di imbarazzarsi e cambiare idea.  
Ciononostante non riusciva a muoversi.  
Si era sempre immaginato quel momento o comunque uno molto simile e l'immagine era sempre stata soprattutto erotica. Era stato facile pensare che avrebbe reagito facendo una qualunque delle tante cose che gli erano venute in mente mentre Kurt si toglieva la maglia, ma ora aveva voglia di fare una cosa soltanto.  
Accorgersene ebbe l'effetto di sbloccarlo. Un attimo dopo stringeva Kurt tra le braccia come se ad allentare un po' la presa potesse vederlo svanire nel nulla.  
L'aveva abbracciato con tutte le sue forze altre volte, certo, ma non l'aveva mai sentito così tanto suo.  
Avvertiva il calore del suo corpo, la pelle delle sue braccia e della schiena, quella del suo petto e, nello stesso tempo, era più che mai consapevole che anche lui era nudo, scoperto e vulnerabile e, malgrado tutto, comunque al sicuro.  
Baciò il viso di Kurt e gli cercò le labbra, e all'improvviso si sentì così felice da avere voglia di piangere.  
Era ancora eccitato, ma aveva la gola stretta e non riusciva a far altro che contare i rintocchi del proprio cuore. Provava la sensazione che sotto di lui non ci fosse più alcuna voragine pronta a inghiottirlo da un momento all'altro.  
«Ti amo.» Dirlo fu così facile. Lo era sempre, in realtà, proprio perché era vero, ma in quell'esatto istante era anche la sola cosa che contava.  
Prese il viso di Kurt tra le mani e lo baciò di nuovo.  
Fu Kurt a rendere di nuovo il bacio qualcosa di molto meno casto del previsto, ma quando accadde Blaine non si pose più il problema di quanto in là fosse il caso di spingersi.  
Usò i denti e la lingua per rimarcare la meravigliosa sensazione di possesso che aveva appena provato, e pensò che voleva ancora Kurt da star male, anche se gli era rimasto dentro anche un languore diverso, molto meno famelico e decisamente più incantato.  
Lasciò che Kurt gli afferrasse i capelli sulla nuca e lo costringesse a reclinare il collo all'indietro e rabbrividì eccitato a ogni bacio.  
Le sue dita si permisero finalmente di esplorare, stringere e stuzzicare, proprio come lui aveva sempre desiderato.  
Kurt stava facendo altrettanto e per un po' non fecero che toccarsi e baciarsi, per poi smettere e ricominciare.  
Continuarono così finché lui non decise di ripetere ancora una volta il nome di Kurt.  
L'intenzione era stata di ribadirgli che lo amava, ma la voce gli morì in gola.  
Kurt aveva premuto i fianchi contro i suoi con tanta foga da fargli di nuovo inarcare la schiena all'indietro.  
Blaine riuscì solo ad allacciargli le braccia intorno al collo mentre le spinte si facevano sempre più svelte e decise, per nulla intimidite o incerte.  
Gli seppellì il viso su una spalla e ansimò più forte. La sensazione di pelle su pelle lo stava uccidendo anche se non erano del tutto nudi e il movimento del bacino di Kurt, pur con la stoffa ancora a separarli, gli mandava in tilt il cervello.  
Non era la prima volta che lo desiderava, ma faticava ancora a non rimanere sbalordito dalla veemenza con cui in certi momenti avrebbe solo voluto che Kurt lo prendesse.  
Se era quello l'effetto che riusciva a fargli anche solo spingendosi incontro ai suoi fianchi mentre entrambi avevano i pantaloni e gli slip ancora addosso, cosa sarebbe successo se fossero stati nudi? Come si sarebbe sentito, se avessero davvero fatto l'amore?  
La sua erezione stava diventando tesa in una maniera quasi imbarazzante e quella di Kurt non era da meno. Poteva sentirla e se iniziava anche solo a immaginare che toccasse la sua...  
Avere così tanta pelle di Kurt scoperta disposizione e sentirla addosso era già troppo eccitante. Di conseguenza, il pensiero delle parti del corpo di entrambi che ancora non erano venute in contatto se non attraverso i vestiti lo riempiva di un bisogno quasi smisurato.  
Forse la fune si era allentata concedendo a entrambi una pausa dal dubbio, o forse lui era uno stupido illuso e il rischio di cadere era ancora lo stesso, chissà, ma Blaine era disposto a qualunque cosa.  
Doveva tentare un altro passo. Lui e Kurt erano così vicini, non poteva non provare.  
Fece scivolare le mani tra i suoi fianchi e quelli di Kurt e cercò - le sue dita non erano mai stata più legate e maldestre - di sbottonare il primo bottone dei pantaloni di entrambi.  
Kurt fece scattare il bacino all'indietro e gli morse il mento che aveva appena iniziato a baciare.  
Le sue dita vennero scacciate con una certa foga e Blaine emise un singhiozzo supplichevole.  
«Per favore, no...» pensò, prima di accorgersi che Kurt stava facendo esattamente quel che lui non era stato capace di fare.  
Poi sentì gli slip che venivano abbassati il tanto da liberare il suo sesso ormai congestionato e avvertì il tocco di Kurt nel quale non aveva mai nemmeno sperato.  
D'istinto imprigionò i fianchi di Kurt con le gambe, stringendolo a sé il più che poteva senza impedirgli i movimenti.  
Le carezze che stava ricevendo, a differenza delle spinte deliberate di poco prima, erano ancora un po' insicure e inesperte, ma erano la cosa più eccitante che lui avesse mai provato.  
Se Kurt avesse anche cominciato a toccarsi, come aveva fatto l'ultima volta che tra loro le cose si erano fatte altrettanto roventi, lui sarebbe diventato matto.  
Anzi, voleva diventarlo, quindi fu sul serio sul punto di pregare Kurt di accarezzarsi per lui.  
Invece Kurt gli soffiò dritto in un orecchio: «Blaine...» e strinse più forte il suo uccello tra le dita, aumentando ancora il ritmo.  
Fu come se l'avesse appena supplicato. Forse successe per via del tono, oppure del modo in cui Kurt era riuscito a mostrarsi ancora più volitivo ma anche ad arrossire, esattamente nello stesso tempo, ma fu come se alle orecchie di Blaine fosse risuonata una preghiera ben precisa.  
Con un labbro stretto tra i denti Blaine prese coraggio, chiuse gli occhi così forte da sentire quasi dolore, e si gettò nel vuoto.  
Ad acuire il senso di vertigine le sue dita incespicarono per un istante sull'orlo degli slip di Kurt, prima di riuscire a scivolare sotto la stoffa.  
Un attimo dopo Blaine aveva il viso in fiamme.  
Se l'era chiesto da sempre: che sensazione si provava a stringere e accarezzare l'erezione di un altro. Si era domandato se sarebbe stato più o meno intenso che toccare la propria, e quando potesse essere eccitante conoscere in anticipo il tipo di reazione che avrebbe potuto scatenare.  
E si era sempre detto che, in fondo, era quel tipo di desideri ciò che faceva la differenza tra lui e un qualunque coetaneo eterosessuale.  
Il piacere che lui poteva darsi o ricevere non sarebbe poi stato tanto differente da quello di chiunque altro, se non fosse stato che quel che lui desiderava toccare e assaporare era un corpo simile al suo.  
Blaine, soprattutto da quando c'era Kurt, era prontissimo ad accettare quella differenza che a volte lo aveva fatto diventare un facile bersaglio.  
Sì, era vero: desiderava da sempre persone del suo stesso senso.  
Assolutamente sì, l'idea di un erezione dura e bollente chiusa tra le sue dita l'aveva eccitato sin da quando aveva davvero coscienza di cosa volesse dire eccitazione e - che i suoi neuroni avessero pietà di tutto quello a cui li aveva spesso sottoposti fantasticando fino a farsi bollire il cervello - il pensiero di usare la bocca anziché le mani alle volte bastava a farlo venire al primo tocco.  
Era tutto verissimo, però, ora che per la prima volta stava sperimentando ciò su cui aveva sempre fantasticato, l'unica cosa che riusciva a pensare, la sola che gli importasse era: «E' Kurt».  
Il che era sufficiente a levargli il fiato.  
Non riusciva nemmeno a capacitarsene e, nello stesso tempo, non faceva che ripeterselo.  
Kurt era lì con lui e si stava lasciando accarezzare. Tremava un po' e stava cercando di trovare il giusto ritmo per accordarsi al suo che non era di sicuro meno impacciato.  
Era Kurt che ansimava e gli sfregava la fronte sulla fronte, mordendosi a tratti le labbra tanto quanto lui, e Blaine non riusciva a pensare a nient'altro.  
Perfino il piacere che stava provando era meno importante della consapevolezza di quel che Kurt gli stava concedendo e del fatto che lo stava davvero toccando e che le sue carezze avevano l'effetto di farlo eccitare così tanto.  
Non riusciva nemmeno a immaginare niente di più appagante.  
Si accorse di essere arrivato al limite solo perché fu il suo corpo a ricordarglielo. I suoi fianchi non riuscivano più a stare fermi e si agitavano frenetici in avanti ad ogni nuova oscillazione del polso di Kurt.  
Di riflesso si affondò i denti nell'interno delle guance, anche se farlo significava rinunciare a un bacio.  
Aveva bisogno di resistere, almeno per qualche momento ancora.  
Si chinò in avanti, quanto più poteva senza rovinare giù dal ripiano della toeletta e afferrò Kurt nel modo più saldo possibile, passandogli un braccio dietro la schiena. Lo voleva ancora più vicino e doveva sentirlo venire per primo. Era un imperativo assoluto, qualcosa di cui non poteva fare a meno, non importava quanto a tratti si sentisse spaventato dall'intensità di quel che stava provando.  
Si sentiva le mani troppo calde e la fronte bollente. Kurt aveva le ciglia abbassate, la bocca arrossata e l'aria di essere sull'orlo di un orgasmo proprio come lui.  
Blaine gli sfiorò le labbra con la punta della lingua e, non appena le sentì aprirsi al bacio, ricominciò ad accarezzarlo. Ci mise più foga ma anche più attenzione che poteva e fu ricompensato dal modo in cui tutto il corpo di Kurt si irrigidì quasi subito nella sua stretta.  
Non si era aspettato di sentirsi di nuovo tirare i capelli, ma ne rimase elettrizzato.  
Con le dita intrecciate nel groviglio ormai del tutto scomposto dei suoi ricci Kurt fu scosso da un brivido più forte degli altri.  
Blaine lo sentì sussultare e avvertì una sensazione calda e bellissima, mentre lo faceva venire proprio come aveva desiderato.  
Neppure il fatto che al momento la sua erezione stava pulsando dolorosamente trascurata riuscì a rovinare il senso di esaltazione che stava ancora provando.  
La fronte di Kurt scese ad appoggiarsi sul suo petto, mentre entrambi prendevano fiato.  
In quell'istante avrebbe voluto abbracciarlo ancora più stretto, tanto da sentire il tepore umido della sua pelle, ma non riusciva a fare altro che fargli scorrere una mano sulla schiena, dolcemente e con lentezza.  
Era ancora eccitato, ma era anche così innamorato che qualcosa nel suo petto stava quasi cantando. Si sentiva felice da star male e non credeva che niente avrebbe potuto farlo sentire meglio di così.  
Voleva che Kurt lo capisse, anche se non sapeva come dirglielo e non credeva che comportarsi come un disco rotto che ripeteva di continuo «Ti amo» avrebbe comunque reso l'idea.  
«Grazie» disse, invece, non appena Kurt risollevò lo sguardo ancora decisamente velato dal piacere.  
Il baciò che ebbe in cambio fu il più lungo e languido che avesse mai ricevuto.  
«Grazie» ripeté solo a se stesso, prima ancora che Kurt ricominciasse a toccarlo.  
Abbassò le palpebre e si lasciò andare del tutto senza più preoccuparsi di niente e senza chiedersi se stava mostrando troppo desiderio o un'eccessiva fragilità.  
Le carezze rispetto a prima erano così lente da farlo tremare sul serio, sempre più forte, come in lunghe ondate a cui era impossibile resistere.  
Con la stessa cadenza indolente ma intensissima del bacio il tocco di Kurt lo trascinò sempre più lontano da qualunque possibilità di mostrarsi misurato e padrone, se non di se stesso, almeno della situazione.  
La verità era che non aveva mai avuto la minima idea di come sarebbe stato provare finalmente anche quell'esperienza e ora che succedeva era tutto molto più intenso e incredibile, ma anche reale di come l'aveva immaginato.  
Non riusciva a capire cosa più di tutto gli stava facendo scoppiare il cuore. Se solo i baci, o sentire le dita di Kurt che lo toccavano in quel modo, oppure il fatto che stavano respirando così vicini da poter dire che non esisteva più nessuna differenza tra il fiato di uno e quello dell'altro.  
Gli parve perfino un po' doloroso spezzare quella sensazione di unisono tanto struggente con una serie di gemiti sempre più concitati, ma non fu capace di trattenersi.  
L'orgasmo fu forse la cosa che lo scosse di meno, anche se fu uno dei più intensi che avesse mai sperimentato.  
Se non rinchiuse Kurt in un nuovo abbraccio troppo stretto giusto un attimo dopo essere venuto fu solo perché Kurt fece un passo indietro giusto un istante prima che le sue braccia riuscissero a catturarlo.  
Blaine non voleva lasciarlo andare, ma era così sfinito - e solo in quel momento se ne stava accorgendo - che non riuscì che a mancare la presa sulle sue braccia e si sentì sciocco e perfino un po' affranto.  
Almeno finché non si accorse del modo in cui Kurt lo stava fissando.  
C'era così tanto dei suoi stessi momenti di folgorazione e di stupore in quello sguardo insistente e nello stesso tempo un po' sconvolto, che, chissà perché gli richiamò alle labbra un sorriso.  
Richiuse gli occhi, appoggiò schiena e spalle alla specchiera e non tentò neppure di chiudere le gambe, coprirsi o iniziare a rivestirsi.  
Respirando piano con la bocca, cercò nel freddo del vetro una buona scusa per cancellare il sorrisetto che ancora gli aleggiava in viso ma non riuscì in nessun modo a farlo sparire.  
Se Kurt voleva guardarlo poteva farlo anche per ore, e se voleva rendersi conto di quanto era capace di stravolgerlo lui non si sarebbe nascosto.  
Forse sbagliava e stava di nuovo camminando sulla solita corda tesa, ma andava bene così, se era ciò che Kurt desiderava.  
Blaine ne era così convinto che quando sentì il palmo di una delle sue mani che gli si posava sul viso sorrise ancora più forte.  
Continuò a farlo anche mentre la carezza continuava, e quando le dita di Kurt gli scorsero sulle tempie e gli riavviarono i capelli.  
Non aveva bisogno di riaprire gli occhi per avvertire la tenerezza di ogni gesto e si accorse che ne aveva così tanto bisogno che gli si stava fermando il cuore.  
«Anche io» Fu un mormorio a fior di pelle, una risposta adagiata piano su una delle sue guance, accompagnata da un bacio.  
E fu così piena e sentita che Blaine non riuscì a soffrire quando Kurt si allontanò di nuovo dopo avergliela donata.  
Poteva capire il tipo di pudore che ancora potè leggergli in viso quando riaprì gli occhi e lo vide intento a rivestirsi.  
Fece altrettanto, recuperando la scatola dei cleenex che era finita sul pavimento ai piedi della toeletta insieme con la sua camicia, i barattoli di creme, i dischetti di cotone, e diverse altre boccette, scatole e bottigliette di profumo.  
Si ripulì in fretta, indossò rapidamente la maglia a righe che Kurt gli aveva porto poco prima e avrebbe anche cominciato a raccogliere tutto quel che era stato scaraventato giù dal tavolino se la vista dello specchio e del mobile non l'avesse fatto arrossire così forte da fargli abbassare lo sguardo.  
All'improvviso si era reso conto di che spettacolo di sé doveva aver dato fino ad un attimo prima.  
Faceva un bel parlare anche con se stesso di quanto lui dovesse andarci piano perché Kurt non si sentiva troppo a suo agio riguardo al sesso e non era il caso di spaventarlo, ma la verità era che nemmeno lui sapeva niente di tutto quel su cui andava fantasticando.  
Era solo un ragazzino che provava un desiderio talmente grande da togliergli a tratti il fiato e spessissimo la capacità di ragionare.  
E se con lui non ci fosse stato Kurt, se si fosse trattato di qualcuno di più esperto e davvero disinibito sarebbe stato davvero più facile? Si sarebbe potuto fidare altrettanto? Sarebbe stato al sicuro come lo era adesso, anche quando non era capace di trattenersi o di non mostrarsi per quel che era: bisognoso, inesperto e vulnerabile?  
Non ne era certo e anche per quel motivo si sentiva fortunato.  
Vergognandosi un po' del modo in cui si era fatto in disparte mentre Kurt risistemava la toeletta, Blaine si allungò in avanti e gli sfiorò la schiena.  
Il tocco bastò perché Kurt raddrizzasse le spalle.  
Blaine lo abbracciò da dietro, prima che potesse girarsi ancora una volta a guardarlo.  
«Grazie» ripeté, e pregò che Kurt capisse che, sul serio, non era solo per il sesso.


End file.
